We Do What We Do
by allyaustin
Summary: A series of one shots about Ross and Laura's daughter, Juliet. /Fluff. Rated T.


**Summary: A series of one shots about Ross and Laura's daughter, Juliet. /Future Raura series.**

**A/N: This is really just an introduction to the series. I hope you enjoy. Their daughter's name is Juliet Anna Lynch. Ross will call her Anna sometimes and where she got that name from is in the beginning of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The alarm on Ross' phone suddenly sounds throughout the bedroom.<p>

Laura lazily reaches her hand out to stop the very disruptive lyrics of Walk The Moon singing about Anna Sun and how they rattle the scene. She smiles a little, for the song is a reminder of someone very special to them both. It takes her a couple of times to locate the phone (since her eyes still happen to be closed) but she eventually does.

"Ross," Laura whispers tiredly and audibly enough for her boyfriend to hear.

"Mmmh..." The blond murmurs in his slumber but he doesn't stir.

Laura sighs. She gently nudges the boy, who's head is currently laid upon her chest. Opening her eyes and immediately yawning, she runs her deft fingers through his hair and continues to nudge him.

"That tickles," He whispers suddenly (catching her by surprise) tightening his hold on her waist. "don't stop."

They're still dressed in their clothes from the day before. Sprawled out across the bed obviously from exhaustion.

She chuckles lightly and he looks up at her, smiling lazily. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She whispers, shaking her head but the amusement in her eyes is evident and before she knows it, a giggle slips from her lips

"Good morning." He grins, the sound of her laugh in the morning is exactly what he needs right now.

"Good morning to you too, last night was quite exhausting." Laura says.

"Don't remind me," He sighs, burying his face in her stomach this time. "longest night of my freaking life."

She laughs again. "I can't believe she finally went to sleep. It took lots of formula and rocking back and forth for hours but at least she did."

"Yep," Ross smiles at the memory of his daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms the night before and the relief he felt. He loved her with all his heart but when she didn't want to go to bed, god could she get cranky.

"But that also means we have about five seconds before this moment of quietness and peace is sadly over." She says in a solemn tone.

And as if on cue, the baby monitor lights up. and soft crying is heard throughout the room indicating that she's awake.

"Wow," Ross begins. "new record." His voice is full of dry humor and he begins to sit up but he can't find the strength to move so he falls back down.

"Dudeeeee you go." Laura groans. "I went last time." She tries to push him off her body but it's no use, he's too heavy and she's too small.

Ross snorts in disbelief at her lie. "If I recall, it was me who went last time and the time before that. You've pulled that one on me way too many times, dude."

Laura pouts, ignoring his previous words. "Pleaseeeeee," She drags on. "for me?"

Ross leans up to kiss her lips. "I shouldn't be doing this but you're so damn lucky I love you." He grumbles but somehow his girlfriend still hears.

"I love you too!" Laura yells as the blonde gets up from the bed.

"Sure you do." He retorts which makes her grin widely. The crying that had abruptly stopped for a few seconds starts up again and Laura grabs the baby monitor.

"Coming princess." Ross calls out in a soft sweet like voice that's meant just for his daughter and walks out of the room.

Only seconds later, Laura can hear him enter the room as he coos to Juliet.

"Hey, little dude," She can almost sense the smile that's on his face and it makes her smile.

* * *

><p>"I think you look bomb, don't you?" Ross asks, nodding his head at the one year old, her brown eyes gazing into his own. He kisses her nose.<p>

"Yes!" Juliet giggles, nodding her head as she bounces up and down. Her excitement can't be missed as she claps her little hands together.

"Someone's excited," He smiles and pushes her blonde curl behind her ear. "Your mommy is going to be jealous."

"Mommy?" Juliet asks.

Ross grins. "Yes, mommy. Speaking of her, let's go see what she's up to, okay?"

She nods enthusiastically and he grabs her hand and pulls her into his arms.

Seconds later, when they make it downstairs, Laura is making final touches on things and moving about the kitchen.

"All set, Jules." Ross whispers (as to not disturb Laura) and walks into the kitchen. His daughter is still on his side with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder.

"Go see mommy," He gently kisses her hair, setting her down and the little girl runs towards her mother. She wraps her arms around Laura's leg and screams. "Mommy!"

Laura looks down, immediately bending down to pick the girl up and smiles brightly. "Jules!"

"Look at my tutu," Juliet says. "And my shwirt. Daddy got it for me."

Laura laughs when she sees the shirt and looks up to Ross. "Daddy's little girl? Really?"

"I had to." He chuckles, walking up to the two girls and stopping. "The tutu was a gift. Courtesy of Rydel. She insisted she wear it today and we all know how big of an influence she has on Juliet with these."

"She wouldn't stop pestering me about it. So yes, thank you Rydel." Laura smiles gracefully. "I see you even got the converse."

"I almost got her a pick necklace but I didn't." Ross shrugs. "We ran out."

"Oh god no," Laura sets Juliet in her high chair that she's pulled up to the dining table. "Are you trying to traumatize our daughter?" She jokes.

Ross chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He walks to the refrigerator and reaches inside for the bottle of milk sitting inside. "You know you love us."

Laura laughs too but soon a thought that she's been trying to avoid for the past few weeks comes to mind and her laughter subsides. She sighs and takes the bowl of oatmeal that Ross hands to her and sets it onto the high chair.

Grabbing her a chair and pulling it up to the table, she speaks up. "So when do you guys go back on tour?"

He's taken back by her question. "I don't know," He answers truthfully, securing the top on the bottle and shaking it. "Soon. why?"

"Food," Juliet coos, opening her mouth and holding out her hands.

Laura smiles a little and holds up the spoon to feed it to her. "I was just asking,"

"Laur, me and you both know I'm not gonna stop asking so you might as well just tell me." He sets the bottle of milk down onto the counter and turns around to look at his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

Laura sighs again, feeding Jules a few more scoops of oatmeal. "It's been a year."

Seconds pass before Ross speaks up. "And a wonderful year it has been, your point?" He arches an eyebrow.

"Don't you think you guys should go back?" Laura turns to him. "I don't want me and Juliet to suffocate you."

"We're gonna eventually have to go back, Laura and it's gonna suck. I'll admit that and I'll miss you both so much. But that's in the future, okay? We'll deal with that when we get to that road."

"And god Laur," He walks over to kneel down beside her and Juliet. "You can't seriously think you guys suffocate me."

"Your brother sure seems to think so," She stops feeding Juliet to look at the boy.

"Yeah well my brother is a dick," Ross informs her. "I love you and I love Juliet. You guys are my main priority right now. You always will be. Before my job, okay?"

Laura nods not having anything to say.

"Okay?" He pokes her side.

She nods.

"Okay?" He repeats, smiling.

"Okay!" Laura finally says. "Jeez, you're so annoying."

"You love me." He kisses her on the lips and the kiss lingers before he pulls away.

Laura rolls her eyes but grins and turns back around only to notice that Juliet has stuck her hands into the oatmeal. "Jules!"

"Food!" She squeals, giggling and beats her hands on the chair. "Food! Food!"

"Juliet that's not funny, young lady. Look at this mess," She stands and grabs the bowl, walking to the sink.

"No! No! Food! Daddy!" She screams. "Food!"

"Aw, is mommy being mean, Anna?" Ross pouts playfully and picks her up out of the high chair carefully. He takes a towel and cleans her hands.

Juliet nods, trying to resemble her dad's facial expression. "Mommy mean."

"Mommy is so sorry for being mean," He says and smiles at his daughter's pouting lip and kisses her cheek. Setting her down, she crawls over to Simba, their dog.

"Here let me do it," Ross tells Laura as she's putting the remaining dishes in the sink into the dishwasher.

He walks up behind her and tries to grab the plate in her hand but she jumps back. This results in the plate falling from her hand and onto the floor.

"Shit," Ross hisses, pinching the bridge of his nose for a second. "I'm sorry, I'll clean it up."

"No no no, I'll do it," Laura whispers, stepping over the broken pieces of plate on the ground and goes to grab the broom but Ross grabs her elbow.

Ross rubs her arm comfortingly. "Babe, seriously I'll do it. You sit down." He points to a chair at the table. "Go ahead sit,"

"But Ross, I need to give Jules her bottle and I n-" Laura begins but is cut off.

"Sit,"

"You're so bossy," Laura sticks her tongue out and sits.

"I'm just worried about you. You're always on your feet. Especially since Juliet was born. You need a break." He sweeps up the remainder pieces of plate on the tiled floor and dumps it into the trash.

"Yeah but I have no choice. I mean who else is gonna do it if I don't?" Laura scoffs.

Ross bends down to give Juliet her sippy cup instead of her bottle and she gladly takes it into her small hands.

"Ahem," He begins. "Maybe me?"

"You're gonna cook, clean and do laundry?" She asks in a sarcastic tone.

He puts the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher and closes it before starting it up. "Hey! I've done all those things before. It's not hard."

Laura gasps. "Oh don't even lie. You've rarely cooked once!"

"That doesn't matter! You've got to give me credit. I make some bomb ass french toast." He defends himself.

"We can't live off of french toast, Ross." Laura laughs. "Besides, If I recall. There was one time your 'bomb ass french toast' wasn't so bomb."

"A guy almost burns his french toast and he can't live it down." He leans against the counter with his hand on his heart as if wounded by her statement. "I'm hurt."

"Correction. You _did_ burn the french toast." She adds in.

"Tell your mommy to let me live, Anna." (A/N: Remember Juliet Anna Lynch.) Ross pouts, looking down at his daughter.

"Daddy live!" Juliet screams excitedly.

"Oh no you don't." Laura protests. "You remember that time daddy nearly burned down the house right, Jules?"

Juliet nods. "Daddy no cook!" She tries to make a disgusted face but instead her nose scrunches up cutely.

"You both are just mean." Ross says petutantly, walking out of the room to get ready but not before ruffling Juliet's hair. She giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna write more one shots like this. It's gonna be like a series of one shots about their life as parents. So don't worry I will be updating this every now and then with a new story! It might be from the past or future. It depends. Really hope you enjoyed! Reviews are cool and awesome too.<strong>


End file.
